A Major's Captain
by PoorlyKnitted
Summary: ONE-SHOT of the deliciously depraved things Jasper and Peter get up to while in Maria's army. Companion piece to "The Major's Kitten" but can be read alone. Jasper/Peter slash


**AN: Alright lovelies, here is that infamous one-shot I suggested about in an author note in my other story "The Major's Kitten". This story takes place pre-Charlotte, in the midst of the Southern Wars at Maria's compound. While being connected to "The Major's Kitten", this one-shot can totally be read on it's own. Now, on to some smutty Jasper/Peter goodness!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephanie Myers.**

* * *

><p>Jasper stormed through the compound, newborns skittering away in the wake of his anger. His normally bright red eyes were coal black, yet he knew that even the juiciest human wouldn't get them to change from the burning embers they had become.<p>

Fucking Maria.

She sends him out to wipe out a small coven that had settled in her territory, and he comes back to her fucking some newborns in their bed!

He was gone for _two weeks_. Two full fucking weeks without sex! But Maria barely spared him a glance when he walked into the room, far too busy with the little newborn whore between her legs.

A growl began to build within him, and he grabbed a newborn passing by him without a thought. Letting his growl as well as his seemingly never ending anger out, Jasper tore the head off the newborn and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. The body dropped from his grip as he continued walking.

Nope. Not even a little maiming had calmed him down. The ever present cocktail of fear, lust, thirst and despair that permeated the compound was agitating him and he found himself sweeping towards the edge of the compound; trying to escape the emotions that weren't his.

Absently he opened the door to one of the houses on the edge of the property; as the Major he had free reign of everything, whether it was 'his' or not.

He stormed in, tossing his black cowboy hat at some table by the door before collapsing onto a threadbare couch. He let his eyes drift closed as he tried to collect himself.

He loved Maria. She was all he had ever known since he woke up to this life, and in the early years she had showered him with unrestrained affection and any reward he could wish up. Now, whenever they seemed to touch each other she made sure to bite him harshly; leaving her claim upon his skin. As she would lazily lap the venom from the wound, she would whisper to him that only she could care for such a scarred monster like him; _her Dios de la Guerra_.

Of course she was right. He wasn't blind. He saw the way the newborns, even with their overwhelming lust, shielded away from him and his scars.

He was dangerous. He was a monster. A demon that had managed to claw it's way to the surface to wreak havoc and death. He was lucky to get laid by anyone now; much less ever have someone care for him.

"Well howdy there, Major."

Jasper's eyes snapped open at the voice and he scanned the room for the threat. There. His eyes zeroed in on the vampire who was casually leaning against the door frame. His dark brown hair was hanging in his eyes, only slightly shorter than Jasper's own, the remnants of a five o'clock shadow on his face. Jasper let his eyes rake down the man's form, taking in the simple black t-shirt, dirty tan pants, and military style boots. Jasper almost felt his mouth quirk up in a smirk.

"Peter."

* * *

><p>Peter was a bit of an enigma to Jasper. Not quite a newborn, yet not yet a grown vampire at only three years, Jasper still had issues coming to terms as to why he spared this vampire's life.<p>

There was just something about him. Sure, he was a good fighter, and had a gift, even if he didn't want to admit it, but...for some unknown reason, Jasper trusted him.

Peter had managed to have Jasper's back since the moment he woke up to this life and saw Jasper towering over him. Not to mention that Peter seemed to show up at the oddest times.

Plus, Peter was always down for a good fuck.

With a smirk Jasper relaxed into the couch, purposely stretching his long legs out in front of him and tossing his arms lazily over the back of it. Jasper watched in amusement as Peter's eyes trailed over his form; taking in Jasper's lean physique, not even lingering on the numerous scars. Peter's emotions had always been hard to read, but Jasper had learned to read his expressions and movements like a pro in the brief amount of time they have been around each other.

He tilted his head at the younger vampire, and purposely licked his lips to draw a rise out of him.

Ah...there we go. Peter had drawn his lower lip between his teeth in anticipation; an endearing habit from his human life that had survived the burn of the change.

A wicked grin had spread over Jasper's face, and with a small flick of his wrist he beckoned Peter towards him.

"C'mere."

* * *

><p>The word was soft and husky, and Peter was immediately dropped on his knees in front of Jasper. His head was angled to the side, giving Jasper the perfect opening to it; the ideal expression of submission. Well, except for his eyes darting up to take glances at Jasper, and the teasing grin that was threatening to overtake his face.<p>

Jasper let out a low hum of satisfaction.

He liked that about Peter, that he wasn't mindlessly afraid of him despite what he had done….yes, Peter definitely had spunk, and Jasper found it intoxicating. He threaded his fingers through brown hair, enjoying the softness and the way Peter melted at his touch before he fisted it and yanked Peter up to face level.

Peter let out a sharp hiss, but he arched towards him instead of away, causing Jasper's eyes to nearly look as if they were burning.

"Such a good boy, aren't ya…?" Jasper's voice was lazy as he held Peter tightly by the hair before him. Peter didn't drop his ruby gaze like others in his position might have; he met Jasper's coal eyes while his own began to darken in growing lust. Jasper's grip tightened to the point of pain.

"Yes Major." Peter gasped breathlessly, trying desperately to brush his body against Jasper's, despite the firm grip he was being held in. Jasper's other hand drifted between them, barely touching the side of Peter's neck before sliding down…

Fuck. Peter loved this moment; the anticipation Jasper would keep him suspended in made his senses be in high alert, coiling his body into tight little knots.

There was a loud ripping noise, and the sting of split venom made Peter suck in a deep breath. Jasper had clawed his shirt off, and leaned forward to lick at the claw marks that now adorned Peter's chest, simultaneously healing the marks and making them burn with the sting of unfamiliar venom.

"_Mmm_…" Jasper's low hum brought shivers to Peter, as he arched further into the Major's exploring mouth.

* * *

><p>Jasper himself was feeling immensely better than he had mere minutes before. He breathed in Peter's unique scent of tobacco and forest air, relishing the taste of sweet venom on his tongue. He let his tongue flick out to swirl around Peter's nipple and let out a darkly amused chuckle when his action was met with a breathy moan. He let his hand jerk Peter's head to the side and began to kiss his way up Peter's neck, teeth scraping here and there causing little half breaths to come from Peter.<p>

"Ya make the best noises, darlin'." Jasper's voice practically caressed Peter's ear. With a jerk their bodies slammed together, Peter landing in his lap, and Jasper ground his hips into Peter's in slow circles. His teeth lightly pulled on the ear in front of him as Peter's hands sneaked up his shirt. "I can't wait to make ya moan like the whore you are when I take ya…"

At Jasper's raspy words Peter's head fell back with a whimper.

"Fuck! Please…"

They were naked within moments, and Peter's fingers traced every inch of Jasper's skin with something akin to reverence. All pale skin and lean corded muscles accented with silver scars, topped with a head of golden blonde curls...Jasper was something special to this world, without a doubt. With only a devious grin as warning, Jasper found himself against a wall, Peter dropping open mouthed kisses on his chest while his hands tugged at his blonde curls. Jasper gave a low moan before flipping them over, letting his gift run free and bounce waves of lust throughout the room.

"Now now, ya know better than that…." He gave Peter a wicked smirk before turning him so his chest was pressed against the wall, Jasper's body trapping him against it while he gave short thrusts against him. Jasper's hand again went to Peter's hair, wrenching his head back while his other hand gave a sharp slap to Peter's ass.

Peter groaned and wantonly grinded his ass back into Jasper, swept up in the lust. Jasper's cruel chuckles echoed throughout the room as he moved out of reach of Peter's desperate motions, causing a whine to begin to build in the back of Peter's throat.

"Such a needy little thing you are...practically begging for my touch…" Jasper's words were punctuated with a series of harsh slaps to Peter's back side, each coming quicker than the one before, reducing Peter to a mass of squirming gasps and pants. Sweet Jesus, he loved when the Major was demanding and dominating like this.

"Your pleasure is mine to command, I can bring it up.." A wave of pleasure swept over Peter as Jasper finally brought his hand to his cock, wrapping around it and giving it a rough pump. "Or I can stop it all."

The touch was gone and Peter's knees buckled at the loss. It was only Jasper's body again trapping him against the wall that kept him from falling.

"Do you want more?"

"P-please! Please!" Peter's voice was desperate and keening, wanting, needing Jasper's touch.

"Please what?" Jasper's tone was harsh and unyielding as he bit down on Peter's shoulder. With a shout Peter bucked up into the wall, the noise of plaster cracking distantly registering.

"Please Major! Please! More!" A cruel smile was twisting Jasper's expression and Peter nearly sobbed as Jasper's tongue lapped at the new bite mark, sealing it.

"Good boy."

Jasper's hand released Peter's hair and he brought his fingers to his mouth lazily, swirling them in the tell tale mixture of venom and saliva as his other hand teasingly brushed along Peter's inner thighs. The very tips of his fingertips feathered over Peter's cock, causing another wave of whimpers.

He released his fingers from his mouth with a salacious pop, letting them fall down to probe at Peter's entrance. Jasper's mouth went to leaving open mouthed kisses across Peter's back, his teeth teasingly scraping across the skin every now and then. The hand near Peter's cock ghosted over it, before splaying over Peter's stomach, pushing his lower half closer to Jasper's probing fingers. One of his wicked fingers slipped into Peter, causing a loud moan to fill the room.

"Mmm...ya enjoy that do ya?" Jasper's question was met with another moan as his finger began to move in and out. "Do ya know what I'm gonna do to ya, darlin'?"

He leaned his mouth to Peter's ear, his hips beginning to thrust against Peter's leg in time to the movement of his finger. He slipped another finger inside, causing a hiss to fall from Peter's mouth.

"I'm gonna be kind to ya, since ya been _such a good boy_...and I'm goin' to stretch you before I thrust my thick cock inside you."

* * *

><p>Jasper was becoming insanely turned on as he watched Peter's arms stretch above his head; clawing uselessly at the wall supporting him as gasps and moans fell from his mouth and he pushed back onto Jasper's questing fingers. He increased the speed of his fingers, stretching and angling them as he went. His cock felt impossibly hard as he shallowly thrusted and grinded against Peter.<p>

"I'm goin' to fuck ya, Peter...I'm going to fuck you like the good little whore ya are." Jasper gave a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, causing Peter to cry out. "I'm going to fuck you hard with my cock, until you beg like a slut for me to fill ya with my cum."

"Please!" Peter's voice was a disjointed mixture of a gasp and moan and Jasper grinned at the sound.

Jasper pulled his fingers from Peter, ignoring the responding protesting whimper. He spat into his hand before bringing it to his cock, coating his member with the make shift lube. With a growl building in the back of his throat he lined himself up...and thrusted all thick eight inches of him inside of Peter with a quick jerk of his hips. Peter cried and moaned out, his fingers clawing at the wall in front of him, causing specks of plaster to fall onto them both.

"Fuck! So tight!" Jasper pulled himself almost completely out, before slamming his hips forward again, his mouth dropping almost gentle kisses up and down Peter's spine. "Ya feel so good wrapped around me, Pete. Do ya like this? Do ya like when I fuck you with my thick cock?"

Peter let out a desperate keen at the sound of Jasper's dirty talking. He knew he was lucky to experience this; to hear Jasper's smooth drawl wash over him while Jasper fucked him. The Major wasn't known for talking to his lovers, preferring to 'fuck and run' as most would say. Jasper's thrusts increased in speed, yet kept up the same deep almost punishing strokes. The hand splayed over Peter's stomach was still in place, but the other one had ended up gripping Peter's hip, the tight hold feeling almost bruising.

"_Ahhh_...I love watching my cock thrust in an' out of ya…" A light peck landed on the side of Peter's neck before Jasper's forehead landed with a soft thud on the wall next to Peter's face. Jasper's harsh breaths and growls were driving Peter into a frenzy, and he arched in his hold, bucking back into Jasper's thrusts. A lazy, breathless chuckle met his ears.

"Do ya want to cum? Hmm, Pete?" The words were so much lower and gruffer than normal, and it made Peter's lust only sky rocket higher.

"Yeeeessss." He managed to hiss out. "P-please Major."

Jasper's fingers on Peter's hip tightened, nearly ripping into the marble skin there. Jasper's face turned towards his, and he licked a lazy trail up Peter's neck, tracing the edge of his chin with the tip of his tongue. A low growl increased in volume, before a sharp thrust forced the air out of Peter's lungs.

"Beg me. _Beg me_ to cum." Jasper's thrusts were getting sharper; driving them into the wall, plaster falling all around them. "Beg me to cum inside you...to feel my seed mark ya."

Jasper was a possessive fucker, he never denied or downplayed that part of him, and now more than anything he wanted to be begged to leave his mark all over his lover.

"Please Major! Ple-ase, fu-fuck me! Cum inside me!" Peter was bucking back continuously into Jasper, his voice needy and filled with lust. "Please let me cum!"

With an inhumanly loud snarl, Jasper fucked Peter without restraint. The hand that had been splayed on Peter's stomach fell to Peter's cock, gripping him firmly and pumping him in time to Jasper's thrusts. Within seconds the lust and pleasure bouncing off them crescendoed, making them both fall into waves of adulterated bliss.

* * *

><p>They stood there panting for a moment, before Jasper let them fall to the ground; his cock slipping out of Peter with a soft squelch noise.<p>

Peter let out a content sigh before turning himself around so his back leaned against the ruined wall with Jasper while they sat there in post orgasmic bliss.

"Feel better, Major?" Peter's voice was gently teasing, his eyes filled with a strange tenderness and Jasper glanced at him before he gave a snort; hauling himself to his feet.

He shuffled about the room, slipping on his pants...pulling a black t-shirt from the chest in the corner of the room...sinking into his boots and walking to the door all while Peter leaned lazily against the wall. Jasper picked up his hat off the table by the door and put it on. He was about to walk out the door before he paused, and tilted his head over his shoulder; piercing Peter with his crimson stare.

"Meet me at Noon to help train the new crop of Newborns…" There was a long pause as Jasper turned back to the door. "...Captain."

And then he was gone, leaving Peter to grin stupidly at the open door.

Well well, it seemed you could fuck your way up the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! That one-shot that has been bothering me for a while is finally written! I must say, I absolutely adore writing Jasper as a dominating, dirty talking, filthy lover. I can't help it. The mere thought of his smooth southern drawl saying those things practically demands that I write him that way!<strong>

**Also, I by no means want to imply that Peter got promoted just because he's a good lay. Pete's good at what he does, whether that be fighting/training newborns, being a good fuck, or just being there for Jasper to trust. He totally earned being called Captain, and will continue to earn the honor.**


End file.
